


A Tabled Discussion

by Queer_Lil_Fuqer



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, the loo - Fandom
Genre: Divergence from s2 e14, F/F, FixitFic, I wrote this instead of my main work, Non-Explicit Sex, and then they fucked you’re welcome, i can’t write smut for the life of me, kissitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Lil_Fuqer/pseuds/Queer_Lil_Fuqer
Summary: The scene where Clarke backs Lexa against the table? I fixed it*Yes, ANOTHER side fic but at least this is a one shot





	A Tabled Discussion

Pushing her way into the tent, Clarke kicked the back on the man’s knees, forcing him to kneel, though he barely resisted. There sat the Commander on her throne ( _ of lies, _ she mentally added), toying with her knife, looking up at the commotion.

“You sent him to kill Octavia?” Without waiting for an answer, Clarke proceeded, “I told you, she’s not a problem.”

Tense silence prevailed as one leader contemplated and the other waited. After a few moments, Heda ordered, in that subdued, terse way she did, “Leave us.”

The gona stood and turned to do so, greeted instead by Clarke’s gun to his chest.

“No, I’m not letting him out of my sight.”

Heda pushed herself upright.  _ Impossible Skai girl.  _ “Stand down for now and wait for my command.”

Without a word, he shoved the gun wielding hand away and exited.

Rage bubbling just beneath the surface, Clarke strode towards Heda.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” she demanded in a low voice, tracking the Commander as she paced to the side. “You can’t just kill everyone you don’t trust!”

Meeting her gaze briefly, the grounder countered, “Yes, I can,” and moved to the opposite side of the tent, creating a distance between the two, covered by the feigned need for a bracer. Oblivious to her efforts, Clarke only hesitated a moment before following.

“Well, I won’t let you.”

A frustrated sigh as she donned the piece of armor and “You were willing to let her die two days ago. Nothing has changed.”

“You’re wrong,” was the retort. Heda looked up again. “I have. I can’t do this anymore.”

Making to leave the tent, Clarke was stopped when Heda carried on as if she hadn’t spoken.

“Oktevia is a threat.” She walked to where Clarke was reluctantly returning to face her. “If you weren’t so close, you would see that.”

“It’s because I’m close to her that I know she’s loyal,” she shot back. “Her brother is more important to her than anyone. She would never endanger his life.”

Breaking eye contact, Heda questioned, more gently this time, “And you’re willing to risk everything on that?” A beat. “On your feelings?”

“Yes.” No hesitation. “You say having feelings makes me weak, but you’re weak for hiding from them. I might be a hypocrite, Lexa, but you’re a liar.” Heda lifted her chin and Clarke stepped into her space. “You felt something for Gustus. You’re still haunted by Costia.” Clarke didn’t stop walking and Lexa, knowing she couldn’t handle her any closer, kept retreating. “You want everyone to think you’re above it all, but I see right-” Lexa’s thighs hit a table, bracing her hands against it, and Clarke was almost against her - “through you.”

In lieu of a reply, Lexa finally managed a strained but stern, “Get. Out.”

She didn’t.

“250 people died in that village. I know you felt for them.” Clarke’s face was inches from hers and though they were in the middle of a war, Lexa was having difficulty focusing on the conversation at hand. “But you let them burn.” Her voice slightly cracked at the last word.

Swallowing shallowly, Lexa gave a slight shake of her head.

“Not everyone.” Another swallow. “Not you.”

Slightly stunned by how soft her face, tone, and gaze suddenly were, Clarke searched Lexa’s khol-framed eyes, and the brunette saw her mind whirling, trying to decide exactly what she meant.

“Well, if you care about me, then,” she paused, “trust me. Octavia is not a threat.”

A million thoughts a second and none of them were about the brazen sky girl Indra had taken for her seken. Lexa collected herself enough to get out, “I can’t do that.”

It was the wrong thing to say.

Clarke drew back a touch, the edge that had slipped away back in place.

“I can’t sacrifice my people anymore.” Her voice was strong again, sure, decisive. “If you do anything to hurt Octavia, I’ll tell everyone we knew about the missile.” Except Lexa’s confession was replaying in her head and she had dropped back to a whisper by the last phrase.

When there was no response, Clarke moved to leave once more.

Frazzled and somewhat frantic, Lexa found herself calling after the all-too-quickly retreating person who froze, in actuality not having taken even a full step away. There must have been something compelling in green eyes because Clarke surged forward, not quite letting their lips meet until Lexa closed the gap.

At once, her mind was both cleared and clouded. All the urges one should not have for a tentative ally in wartime swirled. It was a relief to finally be kissing, but so much more was running in her mind.

She came back to the moment when Clarke leaned further into the kiss, into her, placing a hand to either side on the table. Her own hands moved almost of their own accord, grasping Clarke’s hips and pulling them to her, tilting her head for a better angle, sighing as Clarke matched it, even parted her lips a little.

They were kissing.

Clarke was kissing her.

She was kissing Clarke.

Breaking it off, breathing heavily, cautious eyes looking into hooded ones.

“Are,” she gasped, “are you sure?”

It was obvious the blonde was conflicted, furrowed brows and a clenched jaw, but slowly she nodded and kept nodding until she was confident. Lexa waited until a verbal “yes” left the mouth she had spent hours, days struggling not to stare at.

There was more fire to their second kiss, need in the tongue that Clarke sent searching past Lexa’s lush lips.

On the ground, there were no guarantees, and this could very well be their only chance, the only time there was no emergency, no active battle, the only time they were both together long enough with no direct pressing matter to attend to, while they were both alive and allies. 

Spurred but such ideas, Clarke lifted the other onto the table they were pressed against and began pushing and pulling at clothes, Lexa quickly joining in her efforts. Soon, Clarke had two fingers inside Lexa, other hand in her hair, muffling any of the small noises by keeping their lips sealed against each other. An idea struck her and she cradled Lexa to her, the body in her arms stiffening a little, hands gripping her tighter, legs looping around her, but green eyes looked at her only with trust as she pulled back to navigate. She placed her precious cargo in the branched throne before continuing her work. When Lexa came, crying quietly into her mouth, Clarke couldn’t help but think about just how human she was. Watching the panting Commander, war khol smudged and helm of awe somewhat askew, the only things adorning her otherwise naked body, sprawled on the same chair she had first seen her in, Lexa suddenly seemed so much younger, younger even than Clarke, and she realized just how strong she was. To have already loved and lost, initiate and complete both a major political and military campaign - who knows what more - and not even hit 18, Clarke’s heart swelled with emotion.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t notice Lexa recover and observe her for a moment.

She gasped in surprise as Lexa rose to her feet and picked her up in one fluid movement, in a moment on the bed tucked behind the curtain at the back wall of the tent. Dipping her face to meet the enthralled blonde, Lexa stroked Clarke’s center, catching her whimper as their lips met, pinning the squirming beauty beneath her as she let her other hand dance across the well endowed torso, the object of her affection biting her shoulder at climax.

They lay for several minutes, pleasantly spent, arms encircling sweat damp bodies.

“Klark?” The one in question hummed in response. “I do trust you.”

“Then prove it.”

She leaned back to meet blue eyes.

“It is not that simple. I care for you more than many people would say I should, and you and your people are new to me, to all of the Coalition. Still, our personal relationship is important to me.”

“Lexa-“

The grounder shook her head once, sharply cutting off the skaikru. “Please understand we are working to accommodate you and your customs, but we cannot do all the work. You will have to make more compromises as they arise if we are to find a way for you to cohabit our lands.” A deep sigh left Clarke as she agreed. “But for the next few minutes, can we just…” the slight edge of the Commander that had crept into her voice and face slid away and she was just a young woman again, “…be? The current state of affairs will be waiting for us all the same.”

Clarke smiled, a sight Lexa had yet to see. Keryon, was it brilliant.

Nodding, she pulled her bedmate closer, clinging to the semblance of normalcy they had created.


End file.
